dclaufandomcom-20200214-history
Saving Psychic Raven
"Saving Psychic Raven" is the 8th episode of season one of That's So Raven, and also the 8th episode of the overall series. It debuted on February 21, 2003. Plot During a Bayside volleyball game against Jefferson High, Raven has a vision of Chelsea breaking her nail, and misses the ball and loses the game, much to the disappointment of the school. Chelsea suggests that they go get something to eat, but Raven decides to just head home. However, as Chelsea and Eddie leave, a girl named Carly approaches Raven, and, knowing why she missed the ball, asks her to visit the Sleevemore Center for Psychic Research. Raven enters the Sleevemore Center for Psychic Research, and is greeted by Marvin, a fellow psychic. She meets Carly again, who shows her around the institute. Raven meets several other psychic teens, such as Marlow, a metal bender, and Sparky, a pyrokinetic. Raven asks Carly what her powers are, and she reveals that she's a telepath and a telekinetic. Dr. Sleevemore arrives and introduces himself to Raven, and tells her that they are going to measure her psychic abilities. At the Baxter house, notices that Lionel is feeling lonely, and says he needs a girlfriend. Victor quickly disagrees, not liking the thought of two rats in the house. However, Tanya agrees with Cory, and believes that all men should have the love of a good woman in their lives. Unsuccessful at reading cards, Raven tells Dr. Sleevemore that she's more of a clairvoyant, but cannot activate her visions. Marvin doubts that she's a psychic at all, but quickly changes his mind once she has a vision and saves Dr. Sleevemore from a falling lamp, and scores a 4.7 on the Sleevemore Psychic Scale. Now officially part of the institute, Marvin tells her they all go out for pizza after sessions. Raven is briefly unsure since she bowls with Eddie and Chelsea, but she quickly decides that she'll go. Eddie and Chelsea meet Raven in her room, and joke about her visions after seeing a video of her missing the ball. Raven tells them she can't go bowling, and when asked why, not wanting to make them think she's abandoning them for new friends, she lies and says that she's worried about Lionel. In the living room, Tanya feeds cheese to several female rats there to meet Lionel, much to the chagrin of Victor. Cory enters the room with Lionel, who immediately takes a liking to Daisy, one of the rats. Raven and the other teens in the institute go out for pizza, and Raven finds it very enjoyable to be with other psychics. The kids tell Raven about the "normie" problem, where non-psychics don't understand the problems of being psychic. Raven then has a "vibe," seeing two angry people; the angry people are revealed to be Eddie and Chelsea. Eddie and Chelsea confront Raven, angry about how she lied to them. Raven explains that she found others who understand her, and is devastated when Eddie calls them freaks. Believing that's what Eddie and Chelsea think of her behind her back, she leaves to go sit with the other psychics. While Eddie and Chelsea get up to leave, Chelsea breaks her nail, like Raven saw. Meanwhile, Tanya, Victor, and Cory have a wedding for Lionel and Daisy. During another psychic test, Raven is unable to concentrate, since she's worried about Eddie and Chelsea. Carly tells her that the "normies" always see them as freaks, so they have to stick together. However, Eddie and Chelsea arrive at the institute and apologize to Raven, saying that if she's friends with the other psychics, then they are as well. The psychics do not accept Eddie and Chelsea, so Raven decides to leave, but is stopped by Carly's telekinesis. Determined to keep her, all of the teens use their telekinetic abilities, but end up making her float uncontrollably around the room. She is stopped by Dr. Sleevemore, and Eddie and Chelsea and the psychics blame each other for almost hurting Raven. Raven quickly stops the fight, and says that Eddie and Chelsea and the psychics are no different. Raven officially resigns from the institute, but Dr. Sleevemore tells her that she'll always be welcome, and Marvin and the other psychics apologize to Raven. Carly, after reading his mind, assures Eddie that she will go out with him. As the episode ends, Cory rushes into the living room, eager to show Victor and Tanya the children of Lionel and Daisy. However, as Victor opens the box, he and Cory realize that the children have escaped. Background Information Trivia * This is the only episode where Raven has a "vibe," instead of a full vision. Cast Category:Episodes Category:That's So Raven episodes